Al son de la música
by nicknames
Summary: Universo alternativo. Inspirado en el capitulo 8x19. Arizona Robbins cree tiene todo, conoce a Calliope Torres y se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene nada. Parece complicado, muchos dicen que no saben bailar, pero ¿Acaso lo has intentado? ¿Le darás una oportunidad?


Hola. Lo se lo sé, perdón. Ni siquiera he acabado una y ya empiezo otra, pero esto lo tenía atorado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y quise darle una oportunidad. ¿Ustedes se la darán? Díganme que opinan y no se preocupen de cualquiera de mis historias habrá una actualizada vale? Inspirado en el capítulo 8x19. Universo Alternativo.

Voy caminando por los pasillos de pediatría sonriendo y pensando en mi siguiente cirugía, en como otro pequeño humano podrá seguir con su vida, crecer y encontrar lo que le apasiona, encontrar la felicidad, así como yo la había encontrado gracias al apoyo de mis padres y mi hermano, a mi esposa, a mis amigos y mi trabajo… Hablando de amigos, veo a Teddy a la distancia que me ve y se aproxima a mi sonriente con un café en la mano.

Estoy súper emocionada por la noche de chicas! Reserve una mesa en Jane's, hermoso, elegante y un poco romántico. Te veré en la noche ¡Yay!- Sin poder decir nada ella se va, voy en busca de mi esposa, de inmediato sonrió cuando la veo en la estación de enfermeras. Me paro a su lado y le sonrió…

Teddy está muy emocionada por la noche de chicas- le dije suspirando

Cual noche de chicas?- Me pregunta confundida

La semana pasada le prometí una noche de chicas-

Cómo? A un bar de "chicas"? No habíamos hablado ya de limites…?-

No! no a un bar de "chicas" chicas… Solo una noche fuera… por Teddy- Le dije sincera.

Y habrá otra dama o solo seremos dos lesbianas y una viuda en el restaurante más romántico de Seattle?- Me dijo juguetona. Yo volteo inspeccionando el lugar y de inmediato localizo a Bailey.

UH Bailey- Le dije sonriente acercándome a ella…

En serio? Ella es la otra dama?- Yo ignoro el comentario de mi mujer.

Teddy, nuestra pobre, triste y viuda amiga Teddy quiere salir en una noche de damas- le explico

Absolutamente no- Me dice de inmediato

Es su primera noche fuera, es un gran paso, nos necesita- Le ruego

Las tiene a ustedes dos, nadie puede soportar mucha más felicidad- me responde cerrando su ficha, yo la miro pensando algo más que decir hasta que mi esposa habla.

Ella hizo una reservación en un nuevo restaurante, ¿Quisieras ser una viuda con nosotras dos en un restaurante lleno de luces brillantes?- Al parecer funciona porque Bailey piensa por un minuto.

Ustedes pagan- Dice dispuesta a irse, yo hablo antes

Pensé que todas podríamos pagar ya sabes, por Teddy… la viuda- Elle me da la mirada "Lo que yo digo o nada" mi esposa una vez más interviene

Bien nosotras invitamos!.

En la hora del almuerzo me encuentro comiendo con mi pareja en una pequeña sala de reuniones, somos interrumpidas por una sonriente Bailey.

Hey! Estoy fuera de la noche de damas, lo siento!- Nos dice rápidamente evadiendo nuestras miradas. Antes de que se vaya le digo

Te necesitamos!- Ella me mira nerviosa.

Bueno… No puedo porque… Ben y yo vamos a… Clases de baile… Hoy en la noche… Salsa!- Me dice sonriente.

Tú y Ben… Y Salsa?- Le pregunta mi mujer y le damos la mirada de "no te creemos nada", ella nos mira sospechosa pues sabes que la hemos descubierto pero aun así trata de negarlo.

Hey- ella de inmediato de defiende- Nosotros hemos esperado mucho para tener una cita en las clases de Salsa, esta noche- Dice una vez más evadiendo nuestras miradas- Lo siento están solas- Y sin más se va, mi esposa y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

Tarde esa misma noche, me dirijo a la sala de descanso a cambiarme cuando una enfermera me da un recado de Teddy diciendo que se ha quedado atorada en una cirugía, pero que nos vera en Joe's más tarde, yo suspiro aliviada y me cambio en mi ropa de calle, saliendo de la sala veo a mi pareja afuera esperándome sonriente, me da un rápido beso en los labios y nos tomamos de la mano para ir a Joe's, platicamos de nuestro día y vamos bromeando hasta que llegamos al lugar, tomamos una de las pequeñas mesas, le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla y voy a la barra a traernos unos tragos…

Hey Joe- Sonrió al amigable hombre

Hola Dra. Robbins ¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Yo asiento sonriente

Volteo a todos lados inspeccionando el lugar, reconociendo caras sonrientes, hasta que alguien capta mi atención y hace que por un instante todo el ruido desaparezca, una mujer, puedo sentir que no es cualquier mujer. Ni siquiera sé quién es, ni siquiera la he escuchado hablar pero lo que si sé es que quiero hablar con ella, quiero escuchar lo que se ahoga en ese pequeño vaso de tequila, quiero ver como se forma en sus perfectos labios una sonrisa, quiero ver como en esos grandes ojos cafés se refleja la alegría y registrar en mi mente como sus hermosas manos se sienten sobre las mías. Por ahora simplemente no puedo dejar de verla, es una curiosidad que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera en el momento que conocí a mi esposa, y de inmediato me siento culpable, me siento infiel, sé que aun casada puedo voltear a ver a alguien más, soy humana y no estoy ciega, pero en algún sentido ella no es, para mí, solo una cara bonita. Ella ni siquiera me ha notado y yo no puedo parar de contemplarla, ya se me había hecho una eternidad, es tan preciosa que desde que la vi no he respirado…

Dra. Robbins se está poniendo azul- Me dice Joe sonriente, yo de inmediato lo veo sonrojada- Ha venido diario aquí desde hace un par de semanas… ¿Es hermosa verdad?- Me mira cómplice, y yo le sonrió dulcemente.

Si lo es- Volteo una vez más a ese espacio en la esquina de la barra para encontrarme unos pequeños vasos vacíos y un par de billetes. Miro decepcionada tomo mis copas de vino y le agradezco al bar tender. Me dirijo a la mesa donde mi esposa me espera, le sonrió y le ofrezco su copa, me siento a su lado y no puedo evitar perder mi mirada en la puerta del bar, preguntándome por esa mujer.

Me saca de mis pensamientos el rose de un brazo familiar alrededor de mi cintura, sonrió a mi mujer y empezamos a platicar de nuevo, hasta que Teddy llega, con su expresión cansada, de inmediato la saludamos alegres.

Hey lamento haber arruinado las reservaciones- Nosotros solo sonreímos aliviadas- Y Bailey?

Ella y Ben tenían clases de Salsa… Si sabes a lo que me refiero- Le digo picara.

Oh que divertido!- Dice sonriente, no captando mi broma- Crees que nos quiera llevar algún día?

Que…?- Le digo sorprendida- Te gustaría aprender a bailar salsa?

Si! Sería tan divertido! Bailar tiene muchas ventajas! Físicas, Psicológicas…!- Dice emocionada- Además soy sexi!

Claro que lo eres- Le digo

Bueno entonces supongo que Bailey nos llevara a sus clases- Dice mi compañera y yo volteo a verla

En serio?- Le sonrió

Si, por qué no? Sera divertido- Dice moviendo los hombros

Okey-

A la mañana siguiente me encuentro recorriendo los pasillos en busca de Alex Karev, en uno de mis recorridos veo a Bailey, me acerco a ella sospechosa y ella me mira sonriente

Esas clases debieron estar súper- Le dije juguetona- Mírate, te ves radiante- Le giño un ojo.

Gracias- Me sonríe tímida- Fue estupendo- me dice nuevamente sonriente

Teddy, Lauren y yo nos preguntábamos si nos quisieras llevar a esas clases tuyas, nos parecieron una actividad muy genial para nuestra próxima noche de damas- Le dije seria, y su cara era un poema: una mescla entre vergüenza, satisfacción y problemas. Yo sonreí ampliamente de forma burlona. Ella escondió su mirada y me dijo en voz baja

Hare la cita- Me miro y se fue sin más.

Tres días después nos encontramos afuera de un edificio enorme y pálido. Bailey mira a todos lados.

Segura que ya has venido?- Le digo con malicia.

Claro que si… Cierto Ben?- Le pide ayuda a su pareja.

Claro que si- El la apoya.

Entramos?- Dice mi esposa sonriente.

Pasamos la puerta y de inmediato vemos los letreros del salón de danza que está en el tercer piso, pero no hay ascensor, así que todos subimos por la viejas escaleras, al llegar vemos la pequeña puerta café de la cual sale un animado ritmo tropical, todos nos vemos unos a otros emocionados, yo tomo la mano de mi esposa y entramos. De inmediato nos da la bienvenida un paisaje muy alegre y peculiar: Sobre el gigantesco y lustrado piso de madera, se mueven con alegría 5 personas que siguen los pasos de la mujer al enfrente con entusiasmo, eso es en una pequeña sección, todo lo demás esta vacío, hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto cerrado con una gran puerta blanca pero con grandes cristales transparentes que te dan una clara idea de lo que hay dentro, un enorme espejo y barra enfrente; todo esto rodeado por enormes ventanas que te dejan ver la gran ciudad pero que ella no vea nada de ti.

La canción finaliza y todos aplauden emocionados, vemos que todos se acercan a los pequeños lockers de la esquina, tomando del perchero sus abrigos, cuando están dispuestos para salir nosotros nos damos cuenta que estamos aún en la puerta, todos juntos en bola, de inmediato nos movemos más adentro del gran salón.

Se nos acerca una hermosa mujer, alta y pelirroja, Miranda da un grito de sorpresa.

Addison!- Se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo.

Miranda!- Ella dice con el mismo tono de alegría, prolongando el abrazo- Que haces aquí?-

Eso debería preguntarte a ti! Que haces en Seattle?- Le pregunta la pequeña mujer, todos viéndolas impacientes.

Estoy aquí por Callie- Su mirada cambio completamente, paso de una de felicidad a una de tristeza profunda.

Calliope está aquí?- Dijo alegre hasta que capto la mirada de la pelirroja- Esta bien?- Dice Bailey con tono quebrado…

Hablaremos de ella luego- dice mirándonos- Así que vienen a tomar clases de baile he!- Habla tratando de sonar animada, todos nos relajamos y asentimos.

Yo solo estoy aquí provisionalmente, por si creen que bailo horrible-ríe nerviosa- la maestra estará aquí pronto… Todos ustedes son cirujanos?- Nos sonríe ampliamente

Al fin me animo a hablar.

Si! así es, yo soy Arizona Robbins, pediatría- Le extiendo mi mano.

Yo soy Lauren Boswell, cirujana craneofacial- Le sonríe

Teddy Altman, Cardio-

Benjamín Warren, anestesiólogo- Le extiende su mano.

Excelente! Yo soy Addison Montgomery, cirujana neonatal- Todos la miramos sorprendidos- Pero en mi tiempo libre enseño baile de salón- Miranda la mira confundida- Bueno no… Pero aprendí de la mejor así que solo enseño a principiantes, no soy tan buena, pero la dueña de este espacio lo es! Así que no se preocupen!- Dice sonriente.

Bien para empezar…- Empieza a hablar cuando en un segundo la puerta es abierta, y una mujer entra, con un elegante abrigo colgando de su brazo y un portafolio que podría valer más que mi guardarropa, pero no tardé más de 2 segundos en notar el cuerpo perfecto que se ocultaba bajo ese traje costoso, piernas largas y tonificadas, unidas a unos perfectos muslos que estoy segura llevaban por detrás un maravilloso trasero, caderas grandes y bien marcadas, que guiaban a una pequeña cintura seguida de dos inmejorables pechos, a los cuales estoy segura los cargaba una sensual y perfecta espalda, acompañado en seguida de un cuello largo y suave, todo esto cubierto por piel color caramelo, pero mi mayor sorpresa llego cuando vi su cara.

La misma cara que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza desde hace cuatro días.

Así que… tienen alguna idea de que va? ¿Les gusta el OTP Caddison (Callie/Addison)? También me encantaría saber ¿Qué música les gusta? ¿Les gusta la salsa, la cumbia, la rumba, el mambo, el danzón etc etc? ¿Me podrían recomendar algunas canciones?

Muchas Gracias por leer.


End file.
